Written In The Stars
by Hanna17
Summary: Set in 1969, Brooke is Nathan's teacher. I suck at summaries, but I swear the story is much better than I can possibly try to make it sound.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Information: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters, though I would love to own James Lafferty. Hope you enjoy it :) This story is rated M for smut that will occur a little later on. This story involves the use of drugs as well as a relationship between a student and teacher.

Chapter 1: Seeing You Again

_I used to be the kid that no one cared about  
>Thats why you have to keep screaming til they hear you out<em>

Brooke walked into her first period class, ready to teach her very first class. She was twenty-four and about to actually start teaching a class today. She would be teaching eleventh grade English, which had been her dream since she was a little girl. When she was young she would play teacher with all of her dolls, but now she was all grown up and they would be actual people. Out of nervousness and excitement she began fidgeting with the ring that she wore around a chain on her neck. It was her mother's wedding ring and she had worn it since the day her mother died when she was in eleventh grade. When the bell rang and her class began entering she stood up with a smile. "Hello, I'm Miss Davis and I will be your English teacher this year," she told them.

She sat back down and began running through the names on her list, one standing out to her in particular: Nathan Scott. She had met him once or twice when he was a little boy as she had been going steady with his brother, Lucas, when she was a sophomore. He had been a senior at the time and quarterback to the football team, her an adorable cheerleader. They stopped dating when she decided to go to college rather than marrying him. As she called his name, she saw the boy wave his hand. He was tall, dark, and handsome, he had grown up well. She went through the class period, hardly able to take her eyes off of Nathan. He looked nothing like the young boy she had known nearly six years ago, the only thing that remained the same was his eyes. He had the same blue eyes that Lucas had, which had always melted her heart away.

When the bell rang and the class began to exit she called out, "Nathan, can I speak to you for a minute." His young face filled with confusion, but he obliged and walked over to her desk. Once the remainder of the class had left the room, she spoke. "How's Luke?" Suddenly, she saw his face as he put the pieces together and figured out who she was.

"Brooke?" he asked, his brow still arched in confusion. Brooke nodded as her dimpled smile filled her expression. "Wow, you look good," she blushed a bit at his words. "Um, Luke he's good. Married, remember Peyton?"

"He married Peyton?" she asked. Brooke was completely shocked and furious for that matter. Peyton had been her best friend, but she always had a thing for Lucas, even when he was with Brooke. Peyton had always been the kind of girl who would do anything to get the guy. She had even gone all the way once with a guy she wasn't even going steady with. Brooke loved her though and never judged her the way the other girls did. Maybe she should have, but then again, Brooke was the one who said no when he asked her to marry him. This was her fault, not Peyton's.

"Yea," he told her. "Like two years ago. I thought they invited you, but I figured you wouldn't want to come."

"I probably wouldn't have," she said in all honesty. Why would she watch the boy she loved marry her best friend? She hadn't been with anybody neither before nor after Lucas. Maybe it was time to move on, she told herself. "You should probably hurry along. I wouldn't want to see you late for your next class or anything."

"Nah," he told her. "The other teachers are used to me showing up when I want, one of the perks of being a football stud."

Brooke shook her head. "You're just like him," she told Nathan.

"That's not such a bad thing," he threw back at her. "After all, he got a chick like you, once, didn't he?" Brooke couldn't help blushing, he was much more forward than his older brother. It had taken him nearly two months of them dating for him to kiss her on the lips. They hadn't gone all the way during her senior year, which was two years after they began dating.

She smiled at him, she shaking her head. "You really should get to class," she told him. He placed his hand on top of hers, and for a few seconds she didn't pull it back. She enjoyed the contact and since he called her a chick, she had gotten a tingly feeling in the pitt of her stomach. It was the same one she used to get when she first started seeing Lucas. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, but it was so wrong now. Nathan was her student and she was seven years his senior.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Brookie," he said, using the nickname he had given her so long ago. He had asked her to make cookies for his class and they were awful and burned, she had used salt instead of sugar and they were forever known as brookies, as was she. She smiled at the familiar name and then he added something that caused a small giggle to escape her lips. "I mean Miss Davis." With that he was out the door, off to what she hoped and assumed was his next class.

Later that night, as she sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair before bed she noticed something different about herself. The glow that had once been in her eyes was there again. No, she told herself. He is my student and I am his teacher, this is wrong. It doesn't matter how nice he is or how much of a "football stud" he is. Nothing can happen; crushes are innocent and mean nothing. That's what this is a crush. And I will make sure it stays that way. With that, she climbed in her bed and fell quickly to sleep, with dreams of Nathan dancing through her head.

_One day I had a dream I tried to chase it  
>But I wasn't going nowhere, running man!<em>

* * *

><p>Alright, well that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love some feedback on this, good or bad, jsut let me know what you think. A small FYI, the next 2 chapters will follow things that actually occured during season 1, but bear with me, I promise they are important to the plot.<p>

Lyrics Credit to Tinie Tempah (Written In The Stars)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back To You and Me

_I knew that maybe someday I would understand  
>Trying to turn a tenner to a hundred grand<em>

It had been nearly five weeks since the talk between Nathan and Brooke, but she just couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. Late at night, while lying alone in her room her thoughts often wandered to the young football stat, with his dark hair and light eyes. But in her dreams, they returned the want her eyes held for him. As hard as she tried to push away the inappropriate thoughts from her mind, they always seemed to wander back through. She wasn't strong enough to handle this, she was so broken and Nathan had been there. He could have left after giving her the news of his brother's marriage, but he chose to stay, and for that she grew more attracted to him. She was trying her best to keep her liking for Nathan from affecting her performance as her teacher. So far, so good, just not so far.

Brooke sat in her classroom, just as the first period class entered, Nathan along with them. She smiled and greeted her class as she did every morning handing out their tests on **_The Outsiders_, a novel she had chosen because of her own liking for the book. She sat back at her desk, watching as her students scribbled in the answers to their tests. Every so often, her eyes found themselves at Nathan's desk. She was, however, careful not to leave her eyes on him long enough to draw anyone's attention. As the bell rang, the students walked up to her desk in a rush to leave, including Nathan, dropping their tests down on their way out the door.

Brooke collected the tests her juniors had taken, from her first and sixth period classes and put them in her bag to go home. As she began grading, she pulled Nathan's to the top of her pile. She was disappointed to see how many red marks she had to place on his paper. She felt almost sadden as she drew the red F atop his test, following it with a "see me". She continued marking the tests until she had corrected the very last one, glancing at the clock which read 2:30 am. She quickly showered and placed her hair into her curlers before climbing into the warmth that was her bed. She awoke the next morning to the screeching of her alarm clock, quickly readying herself for school. She grabbed her school bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

Brooke welcomed her class the way she had every morning, passing out their new novels, as well as their tests, before asking them to read silently for today's class. She sat behind her desk, reading her critical notes on the novel, as they read to help develop a lesson plan for the book. She the bell rang, the students rushed out, apart from Nathan who waited behind the rest of the class. Brooke rushed her work to the side walking next to him so that the two of them were sitting on the front of her desk. "Nate," Brooke said with a small smile still on her face from being so close to him.

"Broo..uhm..Miss Davis," he managed to get out. "What's your bag?"

"You're in danger of failing this class for the marking period," she told him.

"Well, Brooke, we're cool, right? Can't you just help me out?" he asked.

"Yes, I can Nathan. Just not in the way you are thinking. I can tutor you every morning, help you to understand the class better and get you to a passing grade."

"Okay," he told her.

"Tomorrow at seven thirty, we'll meet at the Dunkin' Donuts near my place on the other side of town."

He nodded, as he walked out the door. Brooke watched him leave, victory running through her veins. She would help Nathan, she had to. Maybe if she could help him and spend some time with him, it would allow her crush on him to leave her body. She hoped so with every part of her being, for deep down she knew her feelings were wrong, but she could not allow herself to push them away.

Brooke awoke early the following morning, putting on her favorite outfit, throwing on her overcoat as she walked out the door. It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, in the midst of October, as the cool air snuck up around her. She walked drove her car down the street to the Dunkin' Donuts only to avoid having to walk back after her session with Nathan. She walked over to the counter, ordering six donuts, a coffee, and an orange juice, before sitting at a table for two. At 7:37, she watched as Nathan plopped his bag onto the floor and sat in front of her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," she admitted.

"Nah, I would never miss time with my favorite teacher," he told her. "My dad made me walk, I told him I had to get to school early to train for football and he said walking there would help me even more. If my dad knew I was failing he would probably say I wasn't his son anymore."

"I doubt that," she responded, having known Dan Scott to be a bit pushy with his boys, but then again Lucas had perfect grades and a full-ride to any college of his choice, Nathan didn't appear to be in the same boat.

"Football means everything to him. Winning means everything to him. He tries to relive his glory days through me and Luke, but when Luke found out about his condition, that he could never go pro, my dad started pushing me like crazy to be better than him and Luke ever were. In his mind if I don't make it all the way, I'm nothing. Sometimes I just hate it, I wish I could just walk away and never play again."

"Nate, It doesn't matter what your dad or anybody else thinks. It's your life, you can do whatever makes you happy," she told him.

"Nah, my dad's right. I didn't mean all that. I love the game, it's what will give me my future, but with my grades I'm nearly ineligible for the one thing I love to do."

"Then let's get started," Brooke told him, opening up **To _Kill A Mocking Bird_ to the seventh page and beginning their work.

_Everyones a kid that no-one cares about  
>You just have to keep screaming until they hear you out<em>

Here's chapter two. Wow, I'm so excited that I had Reviewers. I hope you guys like the story. Next chapter will have smut for you guys, also it will be the last chapter that is based on a Naley subplot, as this one sort of is with the whole tutoring thing. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hold On and Don't Let Me Go

_For a sec I even gave up believing and praying  
>I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray<em>

Brooke and Nathan had been meeting for their tutoring sessions for nearly three weeks. Everything was going perfectly and completely professional. This morning, he had invited her to come see his football game and she had figured it would be innocent, fun even. There she sat in the third row, watching number 23 as he played scoring a few touch downs and having what seemed to be the game of his season. She watched him carefully, a bit saddened by how covered he was in his uniform, wanting to see more of him, but knowing her thoughts to be inappropriate. She shouldn't think of her student in such a way it was completely wrong in every way.

Suddenly, just before he was about to make a pass, she watched Nathan fall to the floor. As soon as he fell, she felt as though her heart stopped. She watched as the crowd stood up in confusion, surprise, and horror. Brooke never took her eyes away from him as the EMTs came to bring him to the hospital, noticing Dan Scott stand up and get onto the ambulance with Nathan. She got in her car and drove home, not interested in seeing the remainder of the game.

Once in her apartment, she called Tree Hill Hospital, "I'd like to know the condition on Nathan Scott," she asked the nurse. "Yes, I'm family; he's my husband's baby brother." Hearing Nathan would be alright still didn't help much in easing her concern. She sat on her couch and closed her eyes, thinking of Nathan as she slowly slipped out of consciousness.

Less than two hours later, she was awoken by a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the red door that waited at the edge of her living room. Behind the door stood a boy looking broken, sweat still evident on his face, his pale blue eyes staring into her chocolate ones. "Nathan what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I need to talk," he said his voice breaking midway through his words.

"Come in," she motioned to the couch. "How are you?"

"I made a lot of mistake, Brooke, sometimes because of my dad and sometimes because of me."

"It's okay," she told him, suddenly realizing why he had fallen on the field. She should have noticed the symptoms earlier, he was taking performance enhancers. She knew it best not to ask or tell him she knew, she just wanted him to be okay.

"No it's not okay. I'm not okay. When I fell on the ground tonight I was so scared, so terrified. Then I saw you and I promised myself that if I could just get up, walk over to you, I'd tell you how much I need you, how much I want you and nothing else matters."

Brooke's heart nearly fell out of her chest with his words. He wanted her too; her feelings weren't one sided or completely wrong. In this moment, they didn't feel wrong; in fact, nothing had ever felt more right. Knowing there were no words to respond to his, she moved her face closer to his as she pushed her lips into his. He quickly returned the kiss, as their lips began moving in sync. She moved her hands to his face, as his moved to her lower back. They stopped kissing for just a moment as they looked into each other's eyes, their eyes saying what words couldn't. Passion quickly took over as their lips began colliding once more.

Before Brooke knew what was happening, she was pulling Nathan's hands and guiding him into her bedroom. She sat on her bed for a second waiting for him to join her, she moved herself up so that she was lying just below the head board, his hovering over her as their lips crashed back into each other. She let out a quiet moan she felt his breath move onto her neck just before he began to smother her with kisses.

She watched as he sat above her for just a moment pulling his shirt over his head before bringing his face close to hers once again. As she looked into his eyes, she saw something new in those crystal pools; they had grown dark with desire. She brought his hands to her hips, placing them on the zipper to her skirt. He quickly obliged moving the zipper down and bringing down the skirt to her feet where she kicked it off onto the floor. She watched as he pulled off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments.

Slowly he moved down her body as he began kissing her inner thy slowly working towards the place she wanted him most. She could feel the wetness growing as he got closer and closer to the area. Suddenly, in one quick motion, her underwear was removed as he moved his face close to her most private of places before looking up at her face. Brooke nodded in approval, before he brought his tongue to her nether folds, licking her clit and sending sweet vibrations throughout her entire body. She can tell by how amazing he is that he is experienced; at least she wasn't stealing his innocence. Within minutes, she felt her climax coming on and she screamed her name as it passed, her body trembling from the feeling.

Brooke lay still next to Nathan who was now lying next to her atop the bed. She climbed onto him, straddling him and planting kisses down his neck and beautifully sculpted check, as her arms explored the muscles of his arms. She looked down at him, a serious look finding its way to her face. "Do you have a rubber?" she asked him.

He shook his head, disappointment evident in his features. _Shit._ There was no way she could allow this moment to pass. "It's okay," she told him. "Just pull out."

She dipped her hands into the waistband of his pants quickly pulling them down along with his boxers. She watched as his large member came out, hard and ready for her, as she was for him. Brooke was flipped to the bottom, as he positioned himself above her, entering her in one large thrust. The pleasure of his touch came immediately as he began moving in and out finding his pace. Soon enough she was matching him movement for movement as their eyes remained locked. She reached her peak screaming his name as she rode through her orgasm.

He pulled out of her quickly, before he would spill inside of her. He stood up in front of the bed, planning on bringing himself to climax, but Brooke would not allow that. She kneeled before him, as his eyes widened at the site of her. She stroked him gently before taking him into her mouth. She allowed her tongue to slowly surround him as she sucked him off, feeling his body begin to shake as he reached his own peak. She swallowed the cum that was in her mouth, standing up and pushing her lips back against his. She pulled him onto the bed with her, getting under the covers and snuggling up next to him before falling asleep in his arms.

_But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake  
>Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed<em>

First of all I must express how thankful I am for the reviews, I'm glad to know people are reading and enjoying this story. As promised, next chapter is where it begins to get away from plots used in the series for Naley. Nathan's speech is the same as in episode 1.09 but I couldn't help it, it's just one of my favorite OTH scenes of all time.

Secondly I have to apologize with finals and end of the year projects life has been crazy, but starting Thursday when school officially ends I will be updating a lot more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All These Things I've Done

_I needed a break, for a sec i even gave up believing and prayin  
>I even done the legal stuff and was led astray<em>

Brooke awoke to the sun streaming in through her bedroom window. It was Saturday morning, meaning she had no reason to worry or fret about getting anything, except for the one thing she had just remembered. _Him_. She felt his arm still wrapped around her small waist. Suddenly, she was hit with a flood of the memories of the prior night. She remembered every breath, every touch. It wasn't until this moment that she realized this was not some amazing love-filled act, as it had been when she was with Luke. Sure, there was passion and a physical attraction, but nothing more. This had been completely immoral and illegal, she was his teacher. She was also so much older than him, suddenly panic filled her heart and sent a chill down her spine. Nathan was a teenage boy, they surely had their locker room talk and what if he were to brag about this to his friends. Her career, not to mention her entire life, would be over. _How could I do this,_ she kicked herself.

All worry suddenly exited her body, as she heard him yawn and pull her up, so that she was sitting wrapped within both of his beautifully sculpted arms. "Good morning, Brookie," he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath so close to her face. There was something about this boy that made her stomach do flips whenever he was around.

"Nate," she said a serious expression on her face. She turned so that she was looking him directly into those blue crystals, the very same that melted her heart like a school girl with her first crush. "About last night."

"You regret it?" he asked, Brooke could see sadness in those eyes she loved. Her head was screaming at her to say yes, as she knew it would get him to leave. Yet somehow, her heart told her she couldn't. She couldn't hurt him anymore than she already had. Maybe she really did have feelings for this boy, but they like her attraction would be immoral in every sense of the word.

"No," she answered honestly. "I don't. But I do regret getting involved with a student. If you were a few years older or me a few years younger, this could have worked. Unfortunately that's not the case Nate. This, us, it's wrong, it can't happen again and you can't tell anyone. I'm so sorry, I should have never let this happen."

"Age doesn't matter. What matters is this." He pulled her hand onto his chest. "When I'm around you, my heart beats faster. No girl has ever done this to me before. When I'm around you, I don't feel like some stupid jock, I feel like I matter. And another thing, I wanted this. I wanted you. You didn't force me into anything, so don't make me into a victim. I'm not."

"Nate, you do matter. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. But what do you think can possibly come from this? A secret affair, late night escapades, a life where no one can know that we're seeing each other?"

"That actually sound kind of sexy," she knew he was only half joking. She turned her face away, but he pulled it back so she was once again staring into those eyes that saw her much differently than she saw herself. He looked at her like a hidden treasure, something beautiful and desired, but she was just Brooke. "Brookie, I would never tell anyone. Don't even worry about that. But I want this. You and me, all of this. It wasn't a mistake."

"Nathan, even if we did _this_, whatever it may be. You can't possibly think it could be easy."

"I'm not looking for easy, that's why I went after you," he told her. She laughed just a bit, before moving her left hand to his face and moving her mouth t his. It was a quick kiss, but it had something behind it that those from the night before did not. Something Brooke thought almost resembled love.

_But have you ever been so hungry it keeps you awake  
>Now my hunger will leave them amazed<br>Feels like a long time coming_

Four chapters done. Sorry this one was so short but I thought that was a good place to end it. Glad to see that the story is still getting good reviews. I write this story for you guys, so let me know if guys have any ideas of what should happen to Brathan next, they might just end up in the story somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Comes After The Blues

_You're listening now  
>They say they aint heard nothing like this in a while<br>Thats why they play my song on so many different dials_

Nathan had spent one more night with Brooke, as she awoke and realized it to be Sunday morning, she found herself wishing for it never to end. "I should probably get back to the madness," he told her.

"I don't want you to go," she told him honestly.

"If I could I would stay here, with you, forever," he told her. "But my parents are eventually going to wonder where I was. My mom's probably freaking out," Nathan explained.

"Then you should go," she said defeated. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nate." She moved her hands to his face and pulled him in for a quick kiss goodbye.

Just like that he was gone, but the promise of tomorrow kept the grin and incessant after glow from leaving Brooke's face. She knew it couldn't be love, after all they were in such different stages in their lives, but whatever it was, she liked it.

She felt like a young girl in love for the first time all over again. Nathan was the most incredible man, in her eyes he was perfection. He may have been sarcastic and have the hardest exterior she had ever seen, but when she looked into those blue eyes of his, she saw the weight of the world was pressed onto his young shoulders. Hell, maybe she did love him, but all she knew for now was that she wanted him, in every way. She wanted to walk down the street holding his hand and go to the drive-in and meet each others' friends, but none of those things were possible. Everything must be kept a secret or she would lose everything.

Nearly a month had passed since Brooke and Nathan had begun their "relationship". It had been an exciting month, filled with sneaking around, him coming to her place late at night, and make out sessions in the janitor's closet. For some reason completely unknown to her, they had been some of the best times of her life. She was falling for him, hard. No matter where she was or what she was doing she noticed her thoughts always finding their way to one thing: Nathan Scott. She knew it was wrong and stupid, but this no longer mattered to her.

Nathan's parents were living in separate houses which made their relationship much easier, since he could easily say he was spending the night at the other one's house. Brooke felt awful for what Nathan was going through, watching his parents' marriage fall apart. She wasn't sure how to be there for him, as she had no experience on the matter. Her parents had always seemed happy or put on a fake smile if they weren't. She hadn't seen the fighting that Nathan had or seen a relationship destroyed the way he had.

She shook all negative thoughts from her head as she packed a picnic basket. She and Nathan would finally be able to see each other for an extended period of time; they were driving to Charlotte and going to the beach, on December 26. Since it was so far from their home and few people went to the beach in December, they could be together out in the open for the first time.

Brooke jumped up as she heard the ding of the doorbell, her heart rate immediately speeding up. She eagerly made her way towards the door, nearly forgetting the small wrapped box sitting on the coffee table. She opened the door and quickly ran to retrieve the small box, she smile at Nathan, walking to his car and getting into the passenger seat, slipping the box into her coat pocket. They drove in near silence all the way to the beach, the simple sounds of the radio filling the car.

As they pulled up onto the Charlotte beach, a smile immediately filled her face. She stepped out of the car, grabbing the basket as Nathan walked over and grabbed her hand. She began to move hers away before remembering it was okay here. She looked up at him offering a gentle smile as her apology. They walked to the sand, hand in hand before sitting at one of the picnic tables. They next to each other, as she turned to him and looked into the eyes of the man she loved.

"I got you a present," her voice was small. Brooke reached into her pocket pulling out the small gift box.

Nathan took the box from her hands, opening it and pulling out a pair of boxers that read 'Property of BD'. His face was immediately overtaken with happiness as a smile filled his face and he laughed just a bit.

"I wanted to put my whole name, but I wasn't sure if your parents might see them or something," she explained.

"I love it," he said. "I got you something too." He looked down at his hand onto the finger that now held a ring she had never seen before. "It was my grandfather's ring that he gave to my grandma when he left to fight in World War I. I wanted to give it to you."

"I can't take that, Nate. It's too valuable to your family."

"Brookie, I want you to have it. I want you to be my steady," he told her, he seemed almost nervous, it was so sweet. "I've never told a girl this before, so I'm not really sure what to say, so I guess I'll just say it. I love you, Brooke Davis. It scares the hell out of me sometimes, but there it is."

She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she finally admitted out loud. Brooke looked at him, as he grinned at her, before returning their lips together for another kiss. "Yes, I'll be your steady." They both laughed a little, realizing she wasn't in high school and having a steady wasn't very grown up, but what was so great about being a grown up anyway? If being a grown up meant she couldn't be with Nathan, then Brooke didn't want to be a grown up.

For the rest of the day, she sat with him on the bench, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, where it has always belonged. She looks down at her hand and sees his finger where it belongs on her finger. In this moment Brooke and Nathan know nothing but they're love. They are so consumed with their own happiness they don't even notice the familiar face standing just fifty feet away next to his car.

_I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat  
>Look at my jacket and hat<br>So damn berserk  
>So down to earth<em>

This is the first major plot twist! Any guesses to who is there and saw them together. I would absolutely love reviews, I'm sort of turning into a review whore. I'm thinking 2-3 more chapter unless any more major ideas hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter will be told from Lucas's point of view. Yes, he was the one who caught Brathan at the beach, so that's where this chapter will start

Chapter 6: This Life I've Built

_Lets go…  
>Yeah<br>You're listening now_

Lucas and Peyton seemed to be the happiest couple out there. They had a beautiful house in Charleston, a baby on the way, and he had a great job as a writer for the local newspaper. Yet, his heart still ached for the girl he had left behind so many years ago, Brooke Davis. She had been his perfect girl beautiful, smart, and funny. She was also strong-willed, stubborn, and sarcastic, which were qualities he eventually grew tired of in her. But still, more often than not he would dream of Brooke and the life they could have had together.

He shook his thoughts of Brooke away as his wife walked into the kitchen and planted a small peck on his cheek. He loved Peyton, what was their not to love? She was blonde, beautiful, and the perfect housewife, but she lacked that fire that Brooke held. He had to come to terms with this: Peyton was not Brooke.

"Ready to go?" he heard Peyton say from the table just a few feet away.

Lucas immediately snapped out of his realm of thoughts. "Yea, let's go."

He had planned for him and Peyton to go to the beach, as it was her favorite place and though it was going to be cold, he wanted to do something nice for her. Almost as a late Christmas present, so they hopped into their station wagon and took the fifteen minute drive to the beach. When they arrived, Lucas stepped out of the car, leaving Peyton, who had fallen asleep to herself.

He walked towards the beach and saw a couple sitting at the tables kissing. It took only a matter of seconds for him to recognize his younger brother with his dark hair and his Tree Hill varsity letter jacket. He was about to walk over and say 'hi' to his little brother when he finally recognized the girl: Brooke Davis. His Brooke. Seeing her there with Nathan made him absolutely sick to his stomach, he knew he couldn't be here anymore.

Lucas ran back to the car and began thinking up an excuse that would make Peyton alright with leaving. "I'm sorry, Peyton, but the beach is far too cold today. I don't think it would be good for the baby," he told her. Like a good little wife, Peyton smiled and agreed and they drove back to the house.

Luke could not let this one go; he would have to see the one man he knew could fix anything, the master of lies himself: Dan Scott. After leaving a note on the fridge for Peyton, he jumped back into his car and sped all the way to Tree Hill. Once he was in front of his house, he stepped out of his car, finally returning to his calm and composed self and rang the door bell.

He smiled when his step-mother, Deb, opened the door and smiled his way. She had married Dan nearly two years after his mother had passed in a car accident. "Lucas, come on in. Can I get you anything?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to dad," he explained.

"Oh, sweetie. You're dad and I are living together right now, he's staying at the beach house. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering about…do you remember my old girl, Brooke? I was hoping to get in touch with her, but I don't have her telephone number. I was wondering if you knew it," he said.

"Sure do, she's been tutoring Nathan. She's the new English teacher at the high school," Deb went on. She pulled the number down off the refrigerator and wrote it down on another sheet of paper and handed it to him. He noticed Brooke's address was written there too, and made sure to remember it. "Now, uhm, Luke you aren't planning on getting back together with her, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm a happily married man," he assured her. "I simply have something I need to speak with her about."

"Alright, then," she said. "Make sure to stop by again real soon."

"I will," he lied. He rarely visited his family, he and Dan had their falling out years before and he didn't trust that man as far as he could throw him. Dan was a big guy.

He went to the local diner, which Deb owned, where he ran into a few old friends and they went through the usual small talk. Once the sun was down, he drove to Brooke's house, ringing the bell. He heard steps behind the door, before she finally answered wearing a pink robe. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not she had anything on under that robe. "Luke," Brooke exclaimed. "What dragged you back to these parts? Come on in, do you want anything, I could make you coffee."

"Sure," he told her. "I'd love some."

Brooke smiled and walked into the kitchen where she put the coffee pot on. "I'm just going to put on something decent and I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." As she walked to the other side of the hall, Lucas looked around, seeing many pictures of her, one with him at their prom, several of her with college friends, and finally one of her and Nathan in this very room. The picture brought back the nauseous feeling from earlier today.

Lucas returned to his normal self when Brooke came strolling in, wearing a turquoise skirt and blue flowered blouse. She walked into the kitchen and poured the coffee into cups handing one to Lucas. He looked down and noticed the ring sitting on her finger and immediately recognized it as the family heirloom it was. "So, Luke, how've you been?" she asked a smile huge on her face.

"Let's not get into small talk," he told her. Her smile immediately dropped. "I'm here for a reason, Brooke. I saw you today, necking with my little brother." She shuddered a bit and he immediately regretted how harsh he was being. "He's seven years younger than you Brooke and from what I hear, you're his teacher. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Luke, I don't know. I love him, though. Everything just happened so fast, that night when he took the drugs and passed out on the field he came here and things got carried away. I honestly didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did," Brooke tried to explain.

"Well, it needs to stop. You could go to jail, Brooke," he explained. "I will not let this keep happening. You have two weeks to get out of Tree Hill. Leave my brother and everything else you have here behind, go somewhere far, far away and find another job. Never try to contact my brother again, let him live his life."

"I can't do that, Luke," she stated.

"If you don't I'll call the school. I'll tell them what's going on and when you get fired I'll make sure my paper is the first to run the story." He saw the tears in her eyes. "You won't get another job, Brookie. Is some kid really worth all of that? He's gonna go to college next year and meet another girl and marry her. You two will never last anyway."

"He loves me," she said. Luke wasn't sure if she was telling him or herself.

"I loved you too, but that didn't keep me from leaving."

"Get out of my house," she screamed tears pouring down her face. "Lucas Scott, you get your ass out of here right now or you'll be sorry."

Lucas turned towards the door and just before closing it behind him he told her, "It's up to you, Brooke. I hope you make the right choice."

With that, Lucas drove away from Tree Hill and stopped at a bar to get rid of his sorrows for Brooke's being in love with his brother. He would follow his usual routine, get drunk, cheat on Peyton, and then go home to her. This was the man Lucas Scott had become and he wasn't proud of it. Leaving Brooke was the biggest mistake of his life, but he made his bed and now he had to sleep in it.

_Adopted by the major I want my family back  
>People work hard just to get all their salary taxed<em>

There will probably be three more chapters, one of which will be told by Nathan, not sure how well I will write him though. Hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
